I Amanya
I Ainor The Gods. I Arainor The high gods. : Yesto Colindo (Bearer of the Beginning), God of Creation: First God, creator of Menelo Aran and Mandosi Tario. : Menelo Aran (King of Rondoi Amani), God of Space: Has dominion over gravity, magnetism, and Rondor Amani (Halls of the Blessed) the upper world. He holds the world together. : Mandoso Tári (Queen of Firinaranii) Goddess of Time: Dominion over the flow of time, and Firinaranii (Kingdom of the Dead) the underworld. I Elen Ainuron The Star Gods : Haryon Anaro (Prince of the Sun), God of The Sun: Son of Colendo Yesta and Aran Menelo. : Aranel Isil (Princess of the Moon), Goddess of The Moon: Daughter of Tario Mandosi and Aran Menelo :Haryonhin Eleni (Child Prince of the Stars), God of the Stars: Son of Aran Menelo and Aranel Isil I Ainoro Ambar The Gods of Earth (Earth, here being the place between the Upper and Underworlds. Not the element) : Imbar ainu (Earth God), God of Earth: Son of Haryon Anaro and Aranel Isil : Aini ëar (Sea Goddess), Goddess of the Sea: Daughter of Aranel Isil and Imbar Ainu : Úr ainu (Fire God), God of Fire: Son of Haryon Anaro and Suri Aini : Aini Suri (Wind Goddess), Goddess of Wind: Daughter of Haryonhin Eleni and Tario Mandosi : I Rauco (The Demon), Steward of Sarinlattan (Fiery Pits of Torment): Son of Tario Mandosi and Úr Ainu. Officials : I Cordo Amillië The Temple Mother: High Priesess of the Blessing oversees the care of I Cordo Elen Ainuron (Temple of the Star Gods) and I Cordo Minyer (Temple of the Firsts). Must be at least 200 hndred years old, and served as an Imbaro Vendë, Ëaro Vendë, Surio Vendë. and Úro Vendë at least once. She can bear children. : I Nertë Vendi Amanya, The Nine Blessed Maidens: Priestesses of the Blessing, seleted by I Cordo Amillië. For a Nís to be choosen, she must be at least 15, a virgin, and lived by the Seven Pillars. : Imbaro Vendë, Maiden of the Earth: Oversees the care of I Cordo Imbar, she is choosen each year during Yávië Epelómë. : Ëaro Vendë, Maiden of the Sea: Oversees the care of I Cordo Ëar, she is choosen each year during Hrívë Epelómë. : Surio Vendë, Maiden of the Wind: Oversees the care of I cordo Suri, she is choosen each year during Tuilë Epelómë. : Úro Vende, Maiden of the Flame: Oversees the care of I Cordo Úr, she is choosen each year during Lairë Epelómë. : Yáraron Annar, Elder of the Gifts: Ner of at least 500 years, and has not seen combat. Locations : Amano Rondor: A great hall located amongst the stars. Where those who have served The Blessing with unwavering faith go upon their death or when they feel they have spent enough time on Earth. : Firinaranii: An underground metropolis located beneath the earth. Where those who died with an irresolute faith go upon dying. : Sarinlattan: Fiery pits twice as deep as you can imagine. Those who commit the most heinous acts are thrown in Sarinlattan by I Rauco. Festivals : Tuilë Epelómë (Wind): Spring Eve, celebrated in honor of the goddess of wind Suri and the beginning of a new year. In celebration at the Temple of the Wind, a stag is offered upon the altar to Suri. After the blood has stopped flowing, the nine Priestesses of The Blessing approach the stag and attempt to break off part of its antler. The first Priestess to do so is deemed the Priestess of the Wind for the reminder of the year. After the Priestess of the Wind is determined, Suri will appear to her and take the antler from her. Suri will take the antler and attaching it to herself and use, it has an úanwahyandafëaro (false blade of souls). She and the priestess of the wind will than take part in amanya puhta (holy coitus). : Lairë Epelómë (Fire): Summer Eve celebrated in honor of the god of fire Úr, passion, and love. A quail is offered upon the altar in the Temple of the Flame. Lairë Epelómë is a very popular day to be wed, especially within the temple as it is said that those who are wed on this day, will enjoy a long, loving, compassionate, and passionate marriage. If a couple takes home a flame from the Eternal Temple Fire, and places it in their hearth, their marriage will be successful so long as the fire stays lit. In the fire burns Vaimo Immocalassë : Yávië Epelómë (Earth): Eve of the Harvest Season, celebrated in honor of the god of earth Imbar and the coming harvest. A pig is slain upon the altar in the Temple of the Earth. The nine Priestesses then go out to the Temple Garden and select one apple from the tree. They bring their apples to the High Priestess, who takes a bite out of each one. The Priestess with the best apple becomes the Priestess of the Earth. She goes to the center of the temple where there is a stone pole carved as wheat, in the middle of a small dirt batch. She buries one seed from every crop they wish to harvest that year. She than lowers the pole into the ground until just the grain remains above ground. Than kneeling over it, she takes it into her merëolot, until she expels her nectar. : Hrívë Epelómë (Water): Eve of the Winter Season, celebrated in honor of Ëar the Water Goddess. Family elders through feasts for their families, feasts are thrown for friends, and feasts are celebrated with entire cities. These feasts take place the week leading up to Hívë Epelómë. On Hríve Epelómë a great feast is thrown at The Temple of the Water, and gifts are exchanged. Tarmor Rondor Amani The Pillars of Amani Rondor (The Blessed Halls) : Immotur (lit. control of the self), Moderation: Practice all things in moderation. : Laurëa Axan (lit. Golden Rule), Ethical Reciprocity: Treat others, as you would like to be treated, and treat them not as you would not like to be treated. : Náfaila (lit. to be generous), Benevolence: Give what you can to the poor and less fortunate : Náarilú (lit. to be in respect of all), Honor: Respect all races and creeds : Návoronda (lit. to be faithful), Loyalty: Be loyal to your People, your Gods, and any cause you choose to uptake : Ainuronná (lit. to be of the gods), Rectitude: Make sure all acts are justified according to the Rondor Amano Tarma. : Roquenion (lit. Of the Knights), Chivalry: Defend those who are too weak to defend themselves, and love your spouse with compassion, fidelity, and a fiery intimacy. : Sámo Calassë, Clarity of Mind: See all things for what they are. Hatalon Nwalma Spears of Torment : Haryatévië, to have Hatred: To hate things that which are different from yourself. : Nahtala Úmahtar, Slay a non-combatant: To kill a person who is not n enemy combatant, or a person who is not a clear threat to you, and those around you. : Mapohina, kidnapping: To take a child without the consent of the parents or the child. : Maptohina, rape of a child. To violate a child : Vendi Amanyo mapta, Rape of a Blessed Maiden: To violate the sacred body of a Blessd Maiden. : Vendi Amanyo mapa: To kidnap a Blessed Maiden. : Nahtala Vendi Amanya: To kill a Blessed Maiden. : I Cordo Amillëo mapta: To violate the most sacred body of the temple mother. : I Cordo Amillëo mapa: To kidnap the Temple Mother : Maptoveri: To violate the body of another's spouse : I Cordo Carúamanatala: To desecrae a temple. Artifacts Garments : Vaimo Immocalassë (Robes of Self Clarity), wool robes worn by the Vendi Amanya during self-gratification. They remove the dagger on the statue of Úr and take it to a private location, usually a private garden. The handle is made of ruby and has a flame texture. The Vendi Amanya lay down on a bed of flowers, and then through a slit in their Vaimo Immocalassë they insert the ruby into their merëolot using it to reach ecstasy. When she has soaked her Vaimo Immocalassë completely in sweat and nectar, and is in a state of nirvana she sheds her robes and meditates. When she is done meditating, she may don normal clothes. She then takes her robes to the Temple of the Flame, and places them in the Eternal Fire. She cleanses the ruby in the fire then places it back onto the sheath. : Vendi Amanya Vaimaron (Robes of the Blessed Maidens), Ceremonial Robes worn by the nertë Vendi Amanya; they are made of two layers. The first is made of golden silk called the halyamanyalotaramillnenryayulmat (lit. veil the blessed flower and the cups of mother’s water) with thin silk straps. It has a thin collar, with two straps branching off it. The other two straps begin on either side of the windpipe and run at 45° angles to the top of the breast, where they connect to the front piece of silk. The straps connect to the top corners of the fabric, then following that same line the fabric goes down across the breast.Then following the curves of her waist, it goes down to her waistline where it curves inward following the inner contour of her thigh, to a point an inch below her merëolot, then back up the other side. Going down from the other side of the strap at a 25° angle to below the breast, the fabric goes straight down, curves a few inches below the waistline then back up.The second layer is a sheer while silk robe, called the I Vendo Calla (lit. cloak of the maiden). The robe has a loose fitting cowl worn over the head, and loose flowing sleeves. In the front, it splits below the bottom of the halyamanyalotaramillnenryayulmat, curves outward to mid-thigh where it curves behind the legs and into a point at mid-calf. : I Corda Amillë Ninquicolla (White Vestments of the Temple Mother), solid white silk gown, with a white wool mantle, and gold silk collar. The sleeves are tiered like pine trees with three layers, all three layers end below the elbow and have a gold silk cuff. : Tools : Úr Sicilo Immopuhto (Úr’s dagger of self-coitus), tool used my Blessed Maidens when they wish to contribute their nectar to the Eternal Fire of Úr. : Imbar Ehtioiyáviëo (Imbar’s spear of the Harvest), phallic sculpture in the Temple of the Earth on which the Maiden of the Earth pleasure’s herself until she spills nectar on seeds planted at the base of the spear. Symbolically fertilizing the crops for that year, and ensuring a good harvest. : Úanwahyandafëaro (false blade of spirits), antler horn from a stag sacrificed to Suri. Suri use the horn to make herself a god, and has amanya puhta with the Maiden of the Wind. : Hyando Nehtánnanainu (Blade of Slaying a Gift for the Gods), dagger used by the Yáraron Annar (Elder of the Gifts), to sacrifice animals as an offering a god. Category:The Elves